


illustrations for "its duty is to harm me..." and G.O. in general

by natalunasans



Series: not interested in being nice or accurate [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fever, Fire, Gen, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Rain, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Snow, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: practicing drawing emotions by illustrating my own fic & various promptseven though the skill level is not the same, i would appreciate any concrit on sketches, the same as i request on writings





	1. steer your way through the pain that is far more real than you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [its duty is to harm me, my duty is to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852276) by [natalunasans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans). 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/natalialove/521yf7)


	2. hey that's no way to say goodbye

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/natalialove/4Tx66m)


	3. i told you when i came i was a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the playful ex-angel reassures the nervous ex-demon

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48829603896/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for prompt "mindless" all i could think of was the "mindless evil" (mentioned in the book) that humans are capable of if we dehumanise eachother, and mental image of wwii era crowley stuck somewhere, perhaps in a german or polish city… terrified for some of his favourite humans, but powerless to change the course of history.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48831395253/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the only light came from the gaps between atoms, where their essences reached out for one another_
> 
> this is after they are reunited at the church bombing scene. they've gone to hide somewhere and aziraphale tries to comfort crowley.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48839743153/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [pt1] "my dear boy! you must be freezing... come inside this instant!"
> 
> inktober prompts  
FREEZ(ing) & BUILD(ing)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48849960446/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. (afterwards)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [pt2] "i know we'd had a row but whatever were you thinking?!" "sorry... angel"  
inktober prompt HUSKY (in the sense of hoarse)  
apparently my visual imagination has its own headcanons about feverish aethereal/occult beings...

[pt2]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48856374846)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [pt3] "... a deep dark forest, with a cool clear stream running through it..."  
while reading to crowley, aziraphale does a little angelic magic to reduce his fever
> 
> inktober prompt ENCHANTED

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48859714778)


	9. portraits? o_o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skipped out on prompts these days, to attempt some portraits  
but i feel like aziraphale needs to look even more unsettling than crowley sometimes, so here’s this
> 
> also crowley stopped straightening his hair
> 
> **crowley likes to say shocking things to aziraphale, because he loves watching the angel’s reaction. (there was also a small shriek involved)  
if crowley ever gets up the courage to say “your face is so cute when you’re horrified!” they’ll probably both discorporate instantly**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48872304971/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48871772648/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. reshaping narrow law and art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was FRAIL so I drew the 1st time they go back to the St James park after Zirfl's injuries. 
> 
> Crowley would be in some pain too, but he's distracted by happiness at seeing his angel ready to leave the flat... plus, he's had waaaaay more practice at hiding pain.
> 
> (I'm gonna say Crowley's way of walking fills the next prompt, SWING, too.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48877693141/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fever... can't sleep...
> 
> (<del>sorry, Crowley</del>)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48885259052/in/dateposted-public/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompts were SNOW & PATTERN...
> 
> no angst this time. ^_^
> 
> Crowley's all bundled up against the cold --  
seems Aziraphale has even got him a 'stylish' tartan muffler.
> 
> pretty sure Aziraphale is actually wearing leggings... influenced by Crowley's colours.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48883488557/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. prompt SLING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ended up basically an excuse to draw them in comfy clothes... also had to look up how to make a sling with a scarf :D

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48961289527/in/dateposted-public/)


	14. how many angels can dance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i realised i had never tried drawing what i thought the ineffables would wear when they feel like dressing femme

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48960558113/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
